videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Ultimate
|genre= Racing |modes= 1-4 (Local) 1-8 (Online) |ratings= E for Everyone |platforms=Nintendo Wii U |media=Optical Disc }} Mario Kart Ultimate is the eighth instalment of the Mario Kart series and was released for the Wii U. Like all Mario Kart games, introduces new courses, characters and new features. Game modes are also present such as the Grand Prix, Versus, Battle and Time Trial, many of them making use of Nintendo Network II for worldwide online play. Gameplay Features Like in Mario Kart 7 and other previous Mario Kart games, Coins do return, though they act in a very different way. Like in Mario Kart 7, coins, when collected, make you gain speed. Also, coins are used to unlock vehicle parts, though differently. Unlike other games, coins can be used to buy items unlocked in the Mushroom Shop. Also returning from Mario Kart 7 is the ability to create your own karts. Along with that, you are also able to save karts you create. Vehicle parts can be unlocked by buying them at the Mushroom Shop. Returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! is the ability of Special Items. With each character having their own special item, it makes racing more interesting. Characters There are a total of 43 characters available to play as in Mario Kart Ultimate, with 13 being default, 15 being unlockable, and 15 being optional, as they must be purchased from the Mushroom Shop. Default Characters There are 13 default characters, all of them being defaults from Mario Kart Wii, with the exceptions of Mii and Lakitu. ToadNSMBW.png|'Toad' Small LakituRed.png|'Lakitu' Small BabyMarioMSS.png|'Baby Mario' Small Kupa Mairo.png|'Koopa Troopa' Small RUN Mario RUN.png|'Mario' Medium Louis.png|'Luigi' Medium YoshiMP9.png|'Yoshi' Medium PeachyPie!.png|'Princess Peach' Medium Mwahahaha!.png|'Bowser' Large Banananana.png|'Donkey Kong' Large Doppelganger.png|'Wario' Large WaluPigeon.png|'Waluigi' Large MiiBoy.png|'Mii' Varies Unlockable Characters Girly.png|'Toadette' Small THE Baby.png|'Baby Luigi' Small Para.png|'Paratroopa' Small HIM.png|'Shy Guy' Small Icy Chill.png|'Penguin' Small New Driver Blossom.png|'Princess Daisy' Medium Pink.png|'Birdo' Medium Jun.png|'Bowser Jr.' Medium Huh.png|'Kamek' Medium New Driver Hammerman.png|'Hammer Bro.' Medium New Driver Better Boo.png|'King Boo' Large Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle.png|'Wiggler' Large Pete E..png|'Petey Piranha' Large Pound.png|'Boom Boom' Large New Driver Tree Guy.png|'Pianta' Large New Driver Purchasable Characters Dead.png|'Dry Bones' Small 100 Coins Grunt.png|'Goomba' Small New Driver 200 Coins Baby Pink.png|'Baby Peach' Small 300 Coins Baby Orange.png|'Baby Daisy' Small 400 Coins Wood.png|'Whittle' Small New Driver 500 Coins Midget Kong.png|'Diddy Kong' Medium 100 Coins Awful.png|'Fawful' Medium New Driver 200 Coins Egad.png|'Professor E. Gadd' Medium New Driver 300 Coins Charles.png|'Chargin' Chuck' Medium New Driver 400 Coins Horned.png|'Rex' Medium New Driver 500 Coins Rosa.png|'Rosalina' Large 100 Coins Metaboss.png|'Midbus' Large New Driver 200 Coins Funkadelic.png|'Funky Kong' Large 300 Coins Bam Bam.png|'Pom Pom' Large New Driver 400 Coins Wart.png|'Wart' Large New Driver 500 Coins Courses Nitro Cups Table View= |-| Standard View= Mushroom Cup Mushroom Cup is a default cup that consists of the easiest courses. Flower Cup Flower Cup is a default cup that consists of some of the easier courses. Star Cup Star Cup is an unlockable cup that consists of harder courses. Special Cup Special Cup is an unlockable cup that consists of the hardest courses. Retro Cups Table View= |-| Standard View= Shell Cup Shell Cup is a default retro cup. Banana Cup Banana Cup is a default retro cup. Leaf Cup Leaf Cup is an unlockable retro cup. Lightning Cup Lightning Cup is an unlockable retro cup. Purchasable Cups Table View= |-| Standard View= Coin Cup Coin Cup is a purchasable cup with both retro and nitro courses. It costs 100 coins. Spike Cup Spike Cup is a purchasable cup with both retro and nitro courses. It costs 500 coins. Pipe Cup Pipe Cup is a purchasable cup with both retro and nitro courses. It costs 800 coins. Champions Cup Champions Cup is a purchasable cup with both retro and nitro courses. It costs 1000 coins. Battle Courses Table View= |-| Standard View= ♠ - Means the course is unlockable. Items Special Items Every character has their own special item that can be obtained anywhere from 5-8. Though each character has their own special item, Mii's are able to get any of the items listed below. In the item roulette, they have a golden background instead of the usual white. Other Items Alternate Music Alternate music for race courses can be unlocked by getting the very rare CD item from an Item Box. Each course has 2 unlockable songs, and they can be changed on the Music menu. Only Nitro courses (including Battle Courses) get extra music. Yoshi Hunt Like with , also includes special QR Codes that unlock new coloured Yoshis. Below are the Yoshis and then it's own QR Code. There are five characters, Blue Yoshi (released October 1, 2012), Red Yoshi (released December 20, 2012), Black Yoshi (released October 30, 2012) and White Yoshi (released November 10, 2012), along with a rare Metal Mario QR Code (released January 1, 2013). The QR Codes must be scanned by a Nintendo 3DS and then connected to for the codes to work. Beta Elements Main article: Mario Kart Ultimate/Beta elements Easter Eggs Main article: Mario Kart Ultimate/Easter Eggs Achievements Unlike previous games in the series, Mario Kart Ultimate uses a special achievement system, which, when completed, earns the player extra coins. Trivia *This is the first Mario Kart game to include a Random button for cups. Gallery CpSlct.png|Cup Select MuShop.png|Mushroom Shop logo